<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I could stay right here or disappear (And nobody would even notice at all) by admirabletragedy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204649">I could stay right here or disappear (And nobody would even notice at all)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/admirabletragedy/pseuds/admirabletragedy'>admirabletragedy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Altprompt, Gen, Non-con kissing tw, Stoic Whumpees, Targeted harassment tw, bullying tw, gifs, homophobia tw, no.27, whumptober2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:08:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/admirabletragedy/pseuds/admirabletragedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 27 • Stoic Whumpees</p><p>𝘔𝘺 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘒𝘶𝘳𝘵 𝘏𝘶𝘮𝘮𝘦𝘭,<br/>𝘐 𝘢𝘮 𝘢 𝘚𝘰𝘱𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘵 𝘔𝘤𝘒𝘪𝘯𝘭𝘦𝘺.<br/>𝘔𝘺 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵 𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘭, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘪𝘱𝘢𝘭<br/>𝘎𝘰𝘵 𝘶𝘱 𝘪𝘯 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘦 𝘍𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘩𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘤𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘴<br/>𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘶𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘹𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴<br/>𝘞𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘴.<br/>𝙒𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙖 𝙟𝙤𝙠𝙚.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I could stay right here or disappear (And nobody would even notice at all)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title is from the song “Michael In The Bathroom,” from the play “Be More Chill”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><br/>And I can't help but yearn</p><p>For a different time </p><p>
  <a href="https://admirabletragedy.tumblr.com/post/633107303428734976/stoic-whumpees">And then I look in the mirror</a>
</p><p>And the present is clearer</p><p>And there's no denying </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>